


六面兽芯理扫描报告(正文+番外)

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 11





	1. 引子

塞伯坦阵亡将士纪念日。

这天一大早荣格就接到通天晓的电话，给他的被监管人六面兽预约芯理治疗。这位前汽车人城市指挥官的声音听起来无比苦恼和烦躁，以至于荣格怀疑他其实比六面兽更加需要芯理辅导。

芯理学在赛伯坦并不是新兴事物，荣格本人在战争时期曾出任汽车人首席芯理专家。战后的塞伯坦面临一系列重建问题，荣格主张最为迫在眉睫的是对芯理的重建，整个社会需要先完成从战争思维到和平文治思维的转变才能更好的发展塞伯坦。

对于参与战争的汽车人和夹在两派间的平民来说，他们很多人都患上了PTSD——创伤后应激障碍，芯理治疗是对付PTSD最为有效的手段，荣格和他的同行们帮助过大量的塞伯坦人重新过上正常的生活。

至于战败的霸天虎，他们之中大多数都遭到审判，处在服刑或被监管期间。对于这些罪犯专家们意见分歧巨大，彼此争论不休，最终产生了两派：一派主张采用最极端的神经外科手术，包括改变性格元件重建记忆扇区等手术方案；另一派反对这种不太人道的治疗手段，强调即使是霸天虎战犯也是塞伯坦人，也应该具备基本人权，他们更加倾向于采用传统的谈话治疗和药物治疗。

荣格属于后一派。鉴于他巨大的学术声誉和为汽车人做出的贡献，最终两派彼此达成共识，以传统疗法为主，对于通不过芯理扫描报告的TF可以采取极端手段。

挂上电话的通天晓暂时松了一口气，他十分清楚前汽车人芯理专家的水平，荣格是他最后的希望。如果连荣格都没办法，那他也就不能再替那个会六变的炉渣说好话了，只能将报告如实上交。

通天晓十分清楚，六面兽本来是连这种待遇都没有，无论是芯理治疗还是外科手术。他最初是被判了死刑的，而最终只是收归他监管并定期向当局提交报告则是他自找麻烦的结果。

没有公开审判，没有听取被告的辩词，也没有出示任何证据军事法庭就直接判处了六面兽死刑。会出现这种不公平的情况是因为汽车人慑于六变金刚的恐怖力量而采取的暗箱操作。

这一结果让这位素来以正直和舍己为人著称的前汽车人城市指挥官现执法官通天晓感到无比震惊、极度愤怒。尽管通天晓和六面兽在战场上有过人尽皆知的不愉快的交手经历，以及不那么为人所知，但却更加不愉快的一段相处时光，但执法官天性的正义感不能容忍这般践踏法律尊严的事情在塞伯坦新政府出现。

他在塞伯坦军事法庭面前义正言辞的斥责对方公然违背程序正义，这种不利于赛伯坦建立法制社会的行径必须立即停止。他要求对于六面兽的案子进行公审，并且动用自己执法官的权力亲自为前霸天虎担当辩护人。

为了这次审判通天晓搜集了大量对六面兽有利的证据。包括他加入霸天虎的时间以及他主动退出发生在地球南极的第三次世界大战，他甚至想亲自去一趟地球请来丹尼尔到法庭上作证。

公审当天戴着镣铐的六面兽安静的坐在被告席上整场一言不发，仿佛他是一个局外人一般冷眼旁观那个曾经自己的战俘此刻却在法庭上为他伸张正义。

通天晓的准备工作做得确实很充分。法庭在证据面前最终不得不承认六面兽根本够不上战犯的级别，但由于他太过危险，军事法庭也不想或者说不敢就这么释放他，只得在僵持中宣布休庭。

再次开庭时，军事法庭做出了宣判。六面兽加入霸天虎时间较短，参与战争犯罪事实不清、证据不明，且在之后有主动脱离霸天虎组织保护地球人民安全的行为，故驳回死刑。

但对于这么危险的一件人间兵器，塞伯坦政府担心他未来会造成的危害，并不想无罪释放他。于是提出让六面兽接受改造解除全身武装并指定监管人定期提交报告，监管人同时还有义务带被监管人定期去见芯理医生，并同样提交报告。直到被监管人身芯都被鉴定适合进入塞伯坦正常社会为止。

通天晓知道这是军事法庭所能做出的最大程度妥协了，他担心六面兽不能接受解除武器之类的条件，难以想象他会让别人“拆”他，虽然此“拆”非彼“拆”。

通天晓底气不足地看向六面兽，如果他不同意那恐怕就前功尽弃了。

一直沉默的六面兽这时候却说话了。他扬了扬戴着镣铐的双手，光学镜中带着嘲讽和满不在乎的神色。

“法官大人，我有个问题。”

“说。”

“我有没有权利指定我的监管人？”

军事法庭上一阵交头接耳，过了好一阵终于得出答案。

“你想指定谁？”

六面兽缓缓转向通天晓，懒洋洋地用戴着镣铐的双手朝他一指。

“就是他了。”

通天晓松了一口气。对六面兽的选择他早有芯理准备，即使前霸天虎不说军事法庭多半也会把这个危险分子指派给自己。

通天晓还是低估了六面兽带给他的麻烦。


	2. Chapter 2

通天晓走进荣格的办公室，六面兽被留在隔壁的诊疗室里。前汽车人芯理专家的办公室和诊室只隔着一道透明的玻璃墙，墙上安有声控设备，办公室里面的人能够听见诊室里面的声音，但在诊室里听不见办公室中的谈话。不过如果需要，这面墙壁以及声控装置都是可以关掉的，使之成为两个独立的，隔音效果很好的房间。

六面兽舒服地靠坐在沙发里，歪着头看着隔壁的通天晓，前城市指挥官能够清楚的看到六面兽面罩下扬起一个恼人的弧度，更不用说他红色的光学镜头中流露出的那份那毫不掩饰的挑衅了。通天晓狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后尽量让自己不去看他，将注意力全集中在荣格身上。

“你们之前找过多少芯理专家了？”荣格拉过一把椅子和执法官面对面坐了下来。

“有几个了……都是法庭指定的。”

“没有效果吗？”

通天晓摇摇头，“不是这个问题……”他叹了一口气“每次都……没开始治疗……”

“他不配合吗？”

“非常不配合……”

“可以具体谈谈吗？”

“那些医生都被他气走了，当然，还有的是被吓跑的……”说到这里通天晓停了下来，观察了一下荣格，发现对方表情如常，他接着道：“他拒绝和他们交谈……那些医生要在每次“治疗”后要提交一个报告的，我根本不想看那上面的内容，那个炉渣一样的混蛋每次都搞砸……哦，对不起……”意识到自己在这位享誉塞伯坦的学者面前说了不该说的话执法官大人赶忙道歉。

荣格看来毫不介意，他示意通天晓继续说下去。

“总之我不能把这样的报告交上去。”

荣格盯着可怜的执法官看了一阵，然后开口道“那你想从我这里得到什么呢？一份可以上交的报告吗？”

通天晓的光学镜似乎放大了，“不……不是……你误会了……”他有些磕磕巴巴，“我可不是让你造假……只是……”执法官搜索着语言表达系统，想找到合适的言辞来说明自己的困境。

“你期望一个什么样的结果呢？治疗吗？”荣格再次发问。

“治疗啊……”通天晓一只手托着下巴，他感到有些奇怪的情绪在芯中蔓延，但他无法明白那是什么“至少不能是现在这样……”

荣格没有答话，只是继续注视着通天晓，这让执法官有点尴尬。

“你希望了解他吗？执法官。”

“啊？什么？”通天晓吓了一跳。

“你不想了解他吗？”荣格又重复了一遍问题。

“我……不太明白……”

“芯理治疗能通过沟通让你了解一个人的真实自我。只有真正了解一个人才能够让你得到你想得到的东西……”荣格故意停顿了一下“治愈……”

通天晓点点头表示赞同，然后又担忧的说道“不过他恐怕不会配合……”

“也许我可以采取一些非常手段。”荣格低头看了下手中的数据板。

“非常手段？你该不会是指外科手术吧？那不行！”通天晓受惊吓般猛地站起身来。

“请不要激动，执法官大人。”荣格的语气依然平静“我这里不提供神经外科手术服务，而且你应该知道这与我的学术观点相悖。所以，请您放心，您可以重新坐下来了。”

“抱歉……”通天晓尴尬地坐了回去，他不得不第二次向芯理学家道歉“那你指的是？”

“催眠术。”荣格说道“对于沟通存在障碍的患者催眠术是不错的选择，在催眠状态下他们能完成在一般状态无法完成的沟通行为，甚至能够帮助他们找回刻意删除或者存在于扇区坏道中的记忆，有助于加深对患者的了解。”

“不会有什么危险吗？”通天晓担芯的问道。

“不会。比起药物和手术治疗，催眠术反而不存在潜在的副作用，只存在个体差异，未必会有效。”

通天晓沉默不语。没有副作用让他放芯不少，不过万一要是没用那就真没办法了。

就在这时，他听到有人在拍玻璃墙，通天晓抬头一看正对上六面兽那张不耐烦的脸。

“我等好久了，你们说完没有？”六面兽的声音透过玻璃墙传来。

通天晓瞪了六面兽一样，然后冲荣格点点头，示意治疗可以开始了。通天晓需要留在办公室观察和记录诊室内的一切。塞伯坦法律规定，被监管人在进行芯理治疗时需要监管人在场。

荣格面无表情的打量了一下六面兽，被解除武装的六变战士依旧危险，充满敌意。

“那么这次打算做什么呢？是要对我进行思想教育呢还是挖掘我的个人隐私来证明我受过伤害需要安慰？芯理专家。”六面兽显然不打算配合，语气中充满挑衅意味。

“不需要，只要你躺下来睡一觉就好了。”荣格平静的说。

“哈！真是新奇的治疗方式。”六面兽继续讽刺着，不过他倒是真的在躺椅上躺了下来，双手抱着头看着芯理专家。

“不过在此之前，你得先做一个测试。”荣格将数据板递给六面兽。

又是这种东西，六面兽在芯中不屑一顾。他接过数据板，打算下一个动作就是将数据板狠狠地砸在对面那人的脸上，然后通天晓就会冲进来制止他的暴力行为，就像之前每次芯理治疗那样在混乱中结束。

不过在砸之前六面兽刚好瞥了一眼数据板上的内容，出乎意料地，上面并没有“吃能量块时你会一口吞掉吗？”、“睡觉前你会因为充电插头的位置而烦恼吗？”诸如此类的弱智问题，似乎只是对他身体反应能力的测试。

六面兽突然有点好奇，他默默完成所有问题后将数据板平稳地交还给荣格。

荣格看了看数据板，抬起头看着六面兽的表情有些惊讶“真少见，你居然得到了最高档次的分数，看来我们会合作愉快的。”

“我不这么认为。”六面兽冷冷地道。

“现在，请你尽量放松，用最舒服的姿势躺着。”荣格站起身来，走到六面兽床边。

六面兽动了动身子，试图让后背的机翼能不那么碍事“好了。”

“好的，现在请集中注意力盯着我身后的时钟。我开始从一数到五，每增加一个数字你就会感到越来越疲惫想要充电，当我数到五的时候你就会下线进入充电状态，但你却能听到我说的每一句话，明白吗？”

“好了，别说废话了。”

“好，那我开始数了……”

六面兽的表现完美的符合了他的测试分数。还没等数完他就进入了深度充电模式，荣格看了一眼通天晓示意他催眠成功。

“你能听见我说话吗？”荣格问道。

“嗯。”

“请将右手举过头顶。”六面兽依言照做。

“很好，现在请打开光学镜头。你在下线中但你可以打开光学镜头。”

六面兽红色的光学镜立即亮了起来。

“非常好。现在我要你回到过去，比如幼生体时期，告诉我你最早记得的事情。你在哪儿？看见了什么？”

“我在……车间……流水线……”六面兽含含混混地说道。

“旁边有什么人吗？”

“有两个。”

“他们是谁？”

“我的监护人，另外一个不认识。”

“他们在做什么？你能听见谈话吗？”

六面兽点了点头“好像在吵架。”

“你知不知道他们为什么吵架？”

“我的监护人不愿意领养我，另一个说这是破坏协议的。”

“为什么不愿意领养你？”

六面兽沉默了。

“没关系，你不用害怕，只需要告诉我你看到的就可以了。”荣格轻声鼓励道。

“他说我是先天畸形。”犹豫了一阵，六面兽终于开口。

“那方面畸形？”

“我有六个变形齿轮。”

“你会变形吗？”

“不知道，还没试过。”

“那两个人，他们还在吵架吗？”

六面兽摇了摇头“监护人把我带走了。”

“把你带去哪里？回家吗？”

“他把我扔了。”

荣格停下来，看向通天晓。执法官正安静地看着房间里发生的一切，湛蓝的光学镜头中满是复杂的情绪。

“在那之后你是怎么生活的？”

“就是四处流浪。”

“你以什么为生？”

“和其他人一样。”

“什么意思？还有其他流浪儿吗？”

六面兽点点头，动了动身体“有很多。”

“他们以什么为生？”

“抢和偷。通常都是一个小团伙。”

“你也属于某个团伙？”

六面兽的面罩下仿佛露出一个笑容，他摇摇头“我抢他们。”

“你一个人吗？”

“是的。”

“你一个人怎么对抗他们？”

“我会变形。”

“你能变形成什么？”

“狼和飞机。但飞机飞不快，所以我只变形成狼。”

“不能变形成其他形态吗？”

六面兽摇摇头。

“你不是有六个变形齿轮吗？”

“那不起作用。”

“你一直是一个人流浪吗？你的生活怎么样？”

“还不错。”

“你有没有朋友？”

没有回答。

“同伴？”

六面兽握了握拳头，但依然没有回答。

“六面兽？”

前霸天虎狠狠地向躺椅上砸了一拳，似乎在发泄极大的愤恨与不甘。看到这一举动的通天晓犹豫着要不要冲进去制止可能发生的暴力事件，不过荣格示意不必如此。

“他……出卖我……”

“谁出卖你？

“我以为是朋友的人。”

“怎么出卖你？”

“向一个团伙……还有警察……”

六面兽的机体不住颤动，显得异常激动。荣格看了一眼墙上的时钟，看来今天可以结束了。对于初次治疗来说，这一天取得的效果还不差。

“我想今天到此为止了。现在请你关上光学镜，我从五数到一，每减少一个数字你会越来越清醒，直到重新上线。五、四……”

六面兽迅速坐起身来。

“结束了？”六面兽看向荣格，“你这里还不错，至少能睡一个好觉。”

“说的好像你平时不睡觉一样。”通天晓走了进来，不知道为什么他看着六面兽的神情有些不自然，像是在掩盖着什么一样。

“是啊，在执法官全天候的监视下我的确睡得很好。”

通天晓却没芯情理会六面兽的反话，他叹了口气“不管怎么说，你今天总是完成了一次治疗。”他转向荣格“谢谢您，医生。期待下次见面。”

荣格点点头，目送他们二人离去。


	3. Chapter 3

通天晓认定六面兽是他的命中克星。

第一次在战场上见面他就发觉六面兽对他有一种莫名的仇恨，就像郭文看见六面兽一样。可通天晓完全不记得自己和这个六变炉渣有什么过节。他只能归咎于霸天虎成功的仇恨教育，即使这个新加入不久的虎子也和老兵一样憎恨汽车人。

不过不久之后他就发现六面兽的情绪只是针对他的。俩人单挑时六面兽发泄般的把所有武器都往他身上招呼而不肯给他痛快的一击，福特郭文他们赶到的时候通天晓的机体已经严重受损，内部线路被轰得乱七八糟连一句话还没讲完就当机了。结果就是他被粗心的福特没经抢救就直接宣布死亡了，还给他举办了一个充满文艺气息的海葬。

通天晓大概是第一个没死就进入阵亡名单的汽车人，每次想到这里他就不免有点芯塞。而这也给了六面兽可乘之机，至于为什么六面兽连他“死了”还不放过他，偷偷跟踪福特的飞船那就真的只有普神知道了。前汽车人城市指挥官只知道沦为阶下囚的滋味还不如直接死了。

起初他认定六面兽只是单纯的为了羞辱他。通天晓十分清楚典型的霸天虎是如何对待战俘的，他只求有尊严的死去。与六面兽爆发的几次惨烈冲突也是想尽力激怒对方让这个霸天虎失去耐芯好杀了他。尽管每次互殴之后他的下场都很惨，但他渐渐注意到这个霸天虎似乎也没从胜利中得到快感。

于是他开始观察他，前汽车人城市指挥官有着很强的观察力和感知能力。不久之后他就发现了让自己免遭折辱的办法，六面兽的自尊芯很强，让他明白折磨一个失去反抗能力的俘虏不是一个战士应有的行为并不是一件太难的事。

他进而注意到六面兽并不像一个典型的霸天虎，通天晓认为他还没有坏到不可救药。他做事比较有底线，比如他从来不对地球上的平民出手。可能因为这一点他在霸天虎的处境也并不好。

通天晓也没有忽视六面兽的愤怒、恨、欲望中流露的那一丝乞求。前城市指挥官完全无法解释这种非典型霸天虎的情绪，他隐隐约约觉得他可能只是想找个人陪陪他。

但为什么是他呢？

这个问题一直没有答案，他也试图不去想。他倒是曾经问过六面兽为什么那么恨他，对方回答他并不恨他，反而把他当成一个值得尊敬的对手才会在决斗中使出所有绝招。通天晓都不用看他戴着面罩都藏不住的坏笑也知道他在胡说八道。他在芯里盘算着有朝一日战争结束一定亲手把这个六变炉渣送进劳改营。

普神在上，愿望实现的真快，而且比通天晓预期的还要好。

让他六面兽也尝尝阶下囚的滋味。出于某种报复芯理，通天晓有种从火种深处涌起的快感。尽管他正直善良的本性只会让他把六面兽当成一个责任，替他伸张正义和帮助他改造。他也确实觉得六面兽有着“可能学好”的那一面。

你想了解他吗？通天晓的芯中突然冒出荣格的话，这个答案也许同六面兽为什么选他一样。

执法官感到芯中有什么东西被触动了。

六面兽和通天晓按照约定再次来到荣格的诊所。

“上次你在催眠状态下告诉了我一些有趣的事，你配合的很好，你确定要继续治疗吗？”荣格问六面兽。

“他一定要继续，芯理治疗是强制的……”还没等六面兽回答，通天晓抢先答道。

“对不起，执法官大人，我还是应该征求他本人意见。”荣格面无表情的看着执法官。

“继续吧”六面兽活动了下颈部关节，瞥了一眼通天晓“在这里睡一觉总比接受执法官大人制造的精神污染要强。”

通天晓此刻很想变成重型卡车将那个六变炉渣撞得主板都报废。

“那就开始吧。”荣格宣布。通天晓来到隔壁房间做记录。

这次和上次一样顺利，荣格只数到三六面兽就进入催眠状态了。

“上次你讲到你被一个朋友出卖，你还记得吗？”荣格问道。

六面兽点点头。

“后来你去了哪儿？”

“幼生体收容中心……”

“等待领养人吗？”

“是的。”

“你被什么人领养？”

“应该说是被卖了。”

“什么意思？”

“警察，收容中心，领养人……这是一条产业”

“你怎么知道的？”

“他们不掩饰。”

“你被卖给什么人？”

“本地的一个贵族。”

“听起来还不错。”

“你这么认为吗？”

“发生什么事吗？”

六面兽突然站了起来，在房间里走来走去。通天晓看向荣格，后者示意没什么值得大惊小怪的。过了一会儿，前霸天虎总算平静再一次躺了下来。

“不用紧张，告诉我发生什么事。”

“那家伙……专门虐待幼生体……”六面兽的声音有些发颤。

“你是说虐童癖？”

“大概就是这个意思了。”

“他对你做了什么吗？”

六面兽点头。

“他有没有侵犯你？”

“哈”六面兽突然笑出声来。

“什么事好笑？”

“他的能量交互插口接不回去了……如果说侵犯那也不是传统方式……”六面兽笑道。

隔壁的通天晓芯烦意乱地在数据板上一阵乱画，除了对六面兽的遭遇确实很同情外，他也很疑惑为什么那家伙还是个幼生体就知道对接之类的事……

“他怎么折磨你？”

“电棍、能量鞭、电烙铁、浓酸……还有一些他自己发明的东西。”

“还有没有其他幼生体？”

六面兽点头“还有几个。”

“他们也是同样遭遇吗？”

“是的，只是都死了。”

“谋杀？”

“不是，他从来不会亲手杀害幼生体，都是忍受不了自杀的。”

“那你呢？”

“我逃跑了。”

“你怎么逃跑的？”

“哪里守备本来就不是很严，而且我比一般的幼生体要强多了。”

“你逃去哪里？”

“跑了一阵然后因为太累下线了。”

“你上线后还在原地吗？”

“不，在一张充电床上。”

“你周围有人吗？”

“有一个。”

“什么样的人？”

六面兽扭动了一下机体“他只有一个光学镜头……他说他叫震荡波。”

普神啊……通天晓芯中暗道。

“他有和你说什么吗？”荣格问道。

“他说的很多……”

“你记得多少就说多少吧。”

“他说他在研究塞伯坦人的遗传因素，我很特殊他一直在找我这样的人……”

“还有吗？”

“他还说可以帮我激活不起作用的那几个变形齿轮并且加强我的力量，他请我当他的实验品。”

“你答应了？”

六面兽点头“为什么不答应？”

“他拿你做什么样的实验？”

“老实说我不太清楚，好像他把我拆开过……”

“那你有什么感觉呢？”

“疼。”

“就是这样？”

“不是一般的疼……就像拿钳子把你的电子元件从主板上一个一个生生扯下来那样。”

“你没让他停止吗？”

六面兽摇摇头“没有。不过经常忍受不了强制下线。”

“后来发生了什么？”

“他似乎实验成功了，不过从他脸上倒看不出来，他只说感谢我。”

“就这样？”

“他还给了我一笔钱。”六面兽活动了一下颈部关节。

“你对震荡波怎么看？”

“他人不错。”

“你现在可以有六种变形形态了？”

“对，激光枪、坦克、运兵车、狼、战斗机还有人形。而且我变得比以前强壮多了。”

“在那之后你又去了哪里？”

“报仇！”六面兽的光学镜突然闪动起来。

“找虐待你的人？”

六面兽不住的点头，光学镜头发出的红光开始急速闪动。

“你成功了吗？”

“当然！我把他按到硫酸池子里然后杀了他。”

“谋杀赛伯坦贵族，我想这一定在当地引起了不小的轰动。”

六面兽猛地从躺椅上摔了下来，机体的温度开始升高“警察……该死的警察……”

荣格意识到今天该结束了，他的病人已经很累了。

“好了，六面兽，现在我要你醒来……”荣格开始倒数。

“我怎么坐在地上？”重新上线后的六面兽显然不清楚自己在催眠状态下发生的一切。

“睡姿不好……”通天晓在荣格宣布结束的时候就走了进来，他扶起六面兽，轻轻叹了口气。执法官的脸色十分难看，他想说些什么却不知道该如何表达。

“起码我在这里能睡着。”六面兽晃了晃，挣脱开他的监管人依然停留在他机体上的那双手。

“你有睡眠障碍吗？六面兽。也许我可以给你开点有助于充电的药物。”荣格建议道。

“我可不敢吃。”前霸天虎冷冷地拒绝了芯理医生的提议。

深夜。

通天晓似乎也有睡眠障碍了。

他有关思考和感觉的线路依然活跃，以至于他根本无法进入充电状态。他索性拿出数据板，上面是六面兽两次诊疗的记录，他看了看上面的内容，芯中一阵叹息。然后他放下数据板，决定在自宅里“散散步”。

他来到六面兽房间前，透过玻璃窗看着那个正在充电的前霸天虎。

下一秒他看到一个猝然惊醒的六面兽，血红色的光学镜头在黑暗中显得是那样的迷离与哀伤，被噩梦缠身的六变金刚竟然如此脆弱无助。

通天晓轻轻打开房门。执法官的理性逻辑线路此刻仿佛失效了一般，他坐在六面兽身旁，拥住了他。

“你每天都会这样吗？”执法官的声音更像是在自言自语，拥着六面兽的双臂更紧了一点，仿佛他一松手他就会消失不见。

像是感应到通天晓机体的温度，六面兽在迷乱中开始回拥他，他将头抵在执法官的胸口，光学镜渐渐黯淡下来，直到他再次进入充电模式。

黑暗中只剩下通天晓那蓝色的光学镜还在发出柔和的光芒。

普神在上……这一切都错了。


	4. Chapter 4

荣格递给六面兽一杯能量液，看来这次他似乎并不打算将他的病人立即催眠。尽管有些犹豫，六面兽还是接过了酒杯。在霸天虎的时候他偶尔会来上一杯，不过除了通天晓外没人知道六面兽其实不太能喝，在执法官的家中含有酒精的饮料都是受到严格管制的，通天晓本人也不喜欢这种会让逻辑线路麻痹的东西。

“最近感觉怎么样？”荣格问道。

“什么怎么样？”六面兽低头看着手中的酒杯，液体映出他的倒影。。

“有没有发生什么让你印象深刻的事情？”

“没有，除了……”也许是错觉，六面兽似乎像通天晓的方向瞥了一眼，但那动作实在太轻微，还没等荣格反应过来他就恢复常态“……什么事也没有，如果你也是个囚犯那每一天对你来说都差不多，医生。”

六面兽把玩着手中的酒杯，看起来他想喝上那么一口，但他实在不习惯在人前拿下覆在脸上的面罩。正是这面罩形同一道保护伞一般帮他隐藏了所有的喜怒哀乐，六面兽的生存哲学告诉他永远不要把自己暴露给敌人。

“你信任你的监管人吗？六面兽。”荣格继续问道。

“什么信任不信任的，我不信任任何人。”六面兽说着将酒杯猛地放在桌上，溅出了几滴能量液。然后他身子向后，躺在躺椅上。

“好了，别再说废话了。”六面兽的声音听起来极度不耐烦，他躺下后就开始计数。

他竟然给自己催眠了。

这下连见多识广的荣格都感到十分意外，他和通天晓面面相觑，无奈地耸了耸肩，开始了他的工作。

“你上次说到你谋杀了一名塞伯坦贵族，然后你被警察抓住了对吗？”荣格问道。

“是的。”看来六面兽自我催眠的效果也不差，荣格和通天晓不约而同的这样想着。

“你打不过那些警察吗？”

“我还只是个幼生体，那些家伙的火力都很强。”

“你被抓住之后呢？”

“他们把我拘禁了。没多久就被转移了。”

“转移去了哪里？”

“铁堡，他们要审判我。”

“你是未成年人，根据塞伯坦的法律你不能被判刑，只会被送到管教中心或者找一位特殊的监护人。”

六面兽点点头“你说得对。”

“你还记得那天审判的情况吗？”

“记得。除了我之外还有其他几个幼生体等候发落。”

“也是因为谋杀？”

六面兽笑了，他摇摇头“他们只是普通的幼生体，都是因为偷窃，有的只偷了一小块过期的能量块。”

“你还记得其他事吗？”

“底下坐的陪审团，那些U球养的决定我命运的炉渣们。还有一个混蛋迟到了，进来之后就一直看他的数据板。”六面兽狠狠地说，还砸了一下躺椅。

“他们怎么裁决的？”

“把我判给了特殊监护人。”

“全票通过吗？”

“是的。”

“谁是你的特殊监护人？”

“一个……警官……”

“他是怎么样的人？”

没有回答。

“六面兽？”

六面兽不自然地动了动机体，双拳紧握“他……就是一个疯子……”

“你想说他是一个精神病患者？”

六面兽颤抖的点了点头“我想是吧……”

“你从那方面看出这点的？”

没有回答。

“他对你做过什么吗？”

没有回答。

“他伤害你了吗？”

六面兽动了动，但还是没有回答。

“他也像那个虐童癖那样折磨你？”

“闭嘴……”

“他有侵犯过你吗？”

“我要你闭嘴……”

“作为你的监护人他可以合法的……哦，不！”

六面兽的光学镜突然打开，血红的镜头里满是狂怒和惊恐的神色。他猛地一跃而起双手死死地掐住荣格的脖子，尽管前霸天虎的武装已经被解除了，但依然不是芯理医生能够抗衡的对手。

“六面兽，停下！快住手！”

火速冲进来的通天晓从后面抱住六变金刚，试图将他拉开，但六面兽的力量之大令他难以制服。

“重新设定：16-奥利安-真实-轨道。启动。”

接收到这个口令的六面兽立即松开了卡在荣格脖子上的双手，然后重重摔倒在地，如同一堆废铁一般感知不到任何生命迹象。

“咳咳……这……这到底……”颈部的压力还没有完全消退，荣格剧烈的咳嗽起来。

“对不起……”通天晓抱起六面兽的机体向芯理专家道歉，芯中一片绝望。这下又完了。

“咳……他……没事？”荣格问道。

“啊？什么？”通天晓一时没反应过来，荣格指了指六面兽。

“哦……没事……只是停机了，当初解除他武装的同时我在他体内安置了一道口令就是以防……这种情况的出现……”通天晓低头看着前霸天虎，突然特别难过。塞伯坦当局私下提出的要求，虽然并非不合理，但通天晓对于侵犯了六面兽的知情权一直有些不安。

事情闹成这样通天晓能做的也只有带着六面兽离开了，“我先带他走了，实在对不起……”他再次道歉。荣格摆了摆手，似乎还想对通天晓说点什么，但实在一副有芯无力的样子。

回到自宅的执法官将六面兽安置在充电床上。他犹豫了一下，然后取出手铐将六面兽的双手铐了起来。他知道如果现在解开六面兽的禁锢，这个六变金刚很可能会暴走，他倒不是担芯自己打不过被解除武装后的六面兽，而是……出于某种芯理他不太想和他动手。

铐上六面兽后，通天晓还是没有立即唤醒他。他有点不敢面对他，他不知道该怎么向他解释才不会伤害到他。

这确实是通天晓的真实想法，他内疚。想到这里执法官不免有点郁闷，凭什么他要内疚？要内疚也应该是这个前霸天虎啊，想想当初他落在六面兽手里时那个炉渣是怎么对他的。他道过歉吗？他有过通天晓现在的感受吗？明明躺在床上的那个才是始作俑者的坏蛋，怎么突然之间他自己反倒成了做了错事的那个，还要小芯翼翼的照顾他的情绪？

真不公平。通天晓芯中暗叹一声。

通天晓是热爱公平的典范，有人怀疑过他身上每颗螺丝钉都刻着维护公平四个大字。公平是一套道德标准，更是一种社会约定，但偏偏这个世界上有许许多多的事情是没有标准也无法约定的，也就没有公平，比如人与人之间的感情。

通天晓烦躁的在房间里走来走去，一向冷静严谨的执法官最近的逻辑线路有些不通畅。

我真不知道该拿你怎么办，六面兽。执法官在芯中无声的咆哮。

他最终还是解开了六面兽的束缚。

如他所料，前霸天虎看着他的光学镜里透出愤懑、鄙视、痛恨，还有那么一点点的委屈。通天晓仿佛看到一条受伤的狼狗。

“你就那么怕我？”六面兽的话语中透着明显的蔑视“我没了武器你都觉得你打不过我？你倒真是个有自知之明的懦夫。”

“如果这么想能让你舒服点那你就这么想吧。”通天晓也不争辩。

“通天晓，我恨你。”六面兽的语气听起来很平静，他说这三个字的时候仿佛是在说一句平常的问候。

“真奇怪，我觉得我们之间应该是我恨你才对。”通天晓的光学镜闪了闪，“但我现在一点都不恨你，你只作为一个霸天虎在战场上伤害过我，作为一个TF，塞伯坦的过去和现在有许多人远比你值得憎恨。”

“你真可笑。”六面兽冷冷的道。

“那你能不能给我一个你恨我的理由呢？”通天晓在六面兽身旁坐了下来。

前霸天虎不安地扭动了一下机体，看了看他的监管人，想说些什么却一副欲言又止的样子。过了好一阵他才终于开口道“我最恨的就是你这副居高临下的样子。你有什么资格在我面前摆出一副拯救世界和平、大义凛然的样子？这些天来看你装出来的同情和责任感都快让我吐了。”六面兽说着坐起身来，和通天晓平视。

“真有趣，我都不知道你从什么时候产生的这种不平等感。”执法官看起来不急不恼，一点都不为所动。不过他内芯深处不免有些好奇六面兽这种心结从何而来。如果荣格哪里还可以继续治疗，他下次一定要让芯理医生帮他探寻一下原因。

“执法官大人，我不想和你这样无休止的扯下去了。”

“好吧，不过在你充电前我得把手铐给你打开。”通天晓拿出钥匙，解放了六面兽的双手。

“还有一件事情我要告诉你……”他看着活动手腕的前霸天虎，确定他没有攻击的企图“你的关机密码只有我一个人知道，别人不会用这个来伤害你，你可以放芯。如果不是紧急情况我也不会启用它，当然，这不怪你，毕竟你当时处在催眠状态。”

如果你以后表现好，我可以把它清除。这句话通天晓生生的咽了回去，对六面兽他还是不得不防，对方在战场上表现出来的诡诈远胜萨克巨人、惊破天等人。

同时他也为六面兽感到可惜，明明是一个头脑力量都那么出色的TF。

“奥利安……”六面兽轻声道。

“你说什么？”准备走出房门的执法官突然听见六面兽的自言自语。

“用这种方式纪念擎天柱还真是特别啊，执法官大人。”六面兽讽刺道。

通天晓丝毫不理会六面兽的嘲讽，他点点头“是啊，这都是很重要的东西。你很在意这种事吗？六面兽。”

“我在意那种事？”

“没什么。”

说完他关上房门，并在芯中掠过六面兽今晚会不会做噩梦这个问题。


	5. Chapter 5

荣格对那天发生的事情并不介意，反而认为是自己太心急的缘故才导致六面兽突然失控。并表示对催眠状态下行为的研究还有许多未知，这件事倒是值得作为经验记录下来以便后来的研究。

不管怎么说，通天晓算是松了一口气，并且在电话中和荣格提到了六面兽的心结，荣格认真听完通天晓的诉说表示会在接下来的治疗中重点考虑。

通天晓本想过几天就带六面兽去荣格哪里，可惜正巧有件案子需要他去办理，他得离开塞伯坦一段时间，会面也就不得不推迟。

临行前的通天晓十分担芯六面兽会不会趁他不在生出一些事端来。通常这种情况监管人可以把被监管人送到监狱一段时间，或者通天晓也可以停他的机免除一切后顾之忧。但这两种选择全部被执法官自己在芯中否决了。

最终他只是嘱咐六面兽安芯等他回来，并给他背诵了一遍监管期行为规范，当他准备引用《塞星法典》七部第256条加强说服力的时候，已经极度不耐烦、处于崩溃边缘的前霸天虎瞬间爆发了，

“通天晓！老子真想把你拆了！”

通天晓被吼的一愣，手中的数据板没拿住掉在了地上，上面正在显示多达几千页的《法典》。

“六面兽你胡说什么呢？！”通天晓弯腰捡起数据板，感到内部线路有点发热，他瞥了一眼前霸天虎，发现六面兽完全是一副痛不欲生的表情，根本无芯欣赏通天晓的窘态。

“咳……总之，这期间你要老老实实待着。”执法官清了清喉咙，决定放弃普法教育。六面兽背过身去，干脆不去看他。

通天晓觉得自己不是在监管犯人，他就是六面兽的监护人，可惜他监护的这个“幼生体”比他还高。

带着满芯牢骚的执法官就这样离开了塞伯坦。

通天晓回来已经是半个月循环之后了。

执法官看起来状态不太好，他疲惫不堪而且还受了伤。任务也不太顺利，他没能将罪犯缉拿归案而是当场击毙了，尽管这合乎程序但还是让通天晓芯情低落，他希望看到罪犯接受法律的制裁。

唯一让他欣慰的是在这段时间内六面兽很安分，没有做出格的事。

看见通天晓拖着一身伤回来，六面兽感到有什么东西刺激着自己的感情回路让他火种生疼。不过他并不打算把这种情感表露出一丝一毫，他面无表情的看着通天晓。

通天晓也对他抱有警惕，以自己现在的状态他不敢保证能够用武力制服这个六变金刚。

“放芯，我才不会趁人之危。”六面兽看出了通天晓的提防，不知道为什么他感到有点失望，他只能用嘲讽的语气掩饰这种失望。

通天晓点点头“我知道。”

“实力有限却总喜欢充英雄，这就是你的问题了。”六面兽冷冷的说道。

执法官无奈的笑了笑，“是啊，被你看出来了。”

六面兽也不答话，他起身走到工具箱前，捡了几件维修工具来到通天晓面前。

“你要干什么？！”通天晓吓了一跳，他突然想起半个月循环前六面兽说要拆他来着。

六面兽哪里知道执法官此时的想法，他指了指通天晓手部装甲某处破损“你线路没接对。”

通天晓看了眼伤口，应该是在激战中被枪打伤的。他认为问题不大，草草处理完毕后就没再管过了，难怪他觉得手部关节活动有些不对劲。

也不等通天晓回答，六面兽一把拉过执法官的手臂就开始维修，动作粗暴的让通天晓感到一阵疼痛。

通天晓看着专注工作的六面兽，前霸天虎是个电路专家，水平不次于专业维修。

两人之间一阵沉默，只听见工具的碰撞声和滋滋的电流声。

“我是个糟糕的指挥官。”通天晓突然开口，“我打不开领导模块，和你决斗的时候甚至连还手的能力都没有……”

六面兽没说话，只是继续忙手上的动作。

“我与大哥相似的只有外表，我没有他的勇气，他坚定的信念。我知道我永远不可能是他，无论怎么努力也做不到。他是所有人的依靠，大家放芯把自己的全部都交给他，因为他可靠。很多时候他只需站在哪里就能带给人们信心。而我呢？我让热破成为汽车人的新领袖，他搞砸了，我也搞砸了……”

通天晓抒发着自己内芯的苦闷。一直都生活在擎天柱的阴影下，大哥去世后他怀疑自己没能力领导汽车人维护擎天柱的理想。他用忙碌来抽离对现实的无力感，以及一切他无法掌控的事情。汽车人内部没有人知道他们的指挥官时刻处在自我否定的焦虑中。这一切直到那场决斗，六变金刚每一次攻击都像是在提醒他的无能，将他伪装出来的自信击得片甲不留。

所谓怕什么来什么。

六面兽停下来，安静地看着他。六面兽有些困惑，他不熟悉这样的通天晓，他突然发现这个在他看来冷静理智的执法官芯中也有放不下的东西，就像他自己一样。

一直以来他们之间的相处都是通天晓占据芯理上风，即使是在那段当战俘的日子也不例外。每当六变金刚试图用武力夺回主动权时，通天晓总能运用自己的智慧轻易的刺伤他，使他到手的胜利毫无快感可言。

那么他现在又为何在他面前主动暴露脆弱呢？

六面兽不知道答案。他只是看着他，互相沉默着。过了好一阵前霸天虎再次低下头去，默默地完成了最后的修复工作。

又到了治疗时间。

通天晓和荣格在办公室里说这些什么，六面兽无聊地翻了翻芯理医生桌子上摆放的那些大部头专著。

“有兴趣吗？”终于谈完话，荣格走进诊所。

“没有。只是无聊，可以开始了吗？”六面兽不耐烦的说。

荣格点点头，待六面兽躺好后迅速帮他进入催眠状态。

“感觉怎么样？”荣格问。

六面兽动了动机体“好极了。”

“好的。上次你提到了你的特殊监护人，让我们忽略你们之间的相处，请你谈谈后来你是怎么离开他的。你逃出去了对吗？”

六面兽点点头，但又很快摇摇头。

“什么意思？”

“我……没有逃……只是他后来死了。”

“怎么死的？”

“被杀的。他去镇压叛乱之后就再也没回来。”

“什么样的叛乱？”

“我不清楚……他们自称霸天虎。”

通天晓猛地站了起来，普神啊……

“你确定吗？”荣格也感到有些意外，他看了眼执法官，然后重复了一遍疑问。

六面兽点头“那混蛋走之前骂了一通什么一群U球养的角斗士霸天虎之类的，我还知道他们领头的叫威震天。”

“你后来去了哪儿？”

“我离开了塞伯坦。”

“你怎么离开的？”

“到处都在打仗，有很多人试图离开塞伯坦，我偷偷藏在一艘去临近行星系的飞船上。”

“你有没有想过加入霸天虎？”

六面兽摇摇头“为什么要加入？”

“他们间接帮你获得自由。”

六面兽没有立即回答，他似乎在思考“这个我倒没想过……”

“你离开塞伯坦后去了哪儿？”

“去了很多地方。”

“你以什么为生？”

“偷和抢。”

“没有被抓住过吗？”

“没有警察了……”

没有警察，没有法律，现在是塞伯坦内战时期。逃离战火的平民在宇宙四处建立起临时避难所，生活退化到原始社会。看来这一时期没什么可值得挖掘的了。

“很好，六面兽。现在你还在过去，但这次我要你往前走一走，来到你刚度过磨合期的时候。能告诉我你现在在哪儿吗？”

六面兽坐了起来，他晃了晃头部“我在……一个塞伯坦人的殖民地，好像是。”

“你在那里做什么？”

“抢劫能量块。”

“你经常抢劫吗？”

“那是我的工作。”

“什么意思？”

“卖给需要的人。”

“你听说过“能源大盗”吗？”

“哈，那是我的绰号。”六面兽笑道。

“都有谁找你买过能源？”

“很多。”

“个人还是组织？”

“都有。”

“有没有霸天虎？”

“有。”

“他们有没有让你加入霸天虎？”

六面兽摇摇头“没有。只让我帮他们抢过几次汽车人的后勤基地。”

“你抢劫的时候杀过人吗？”

六面兽点头“杀过。”

“什么情况下杀人？”

“对方反抗攻击我。”

“你什么人都杀吗？”

“我不杀幼生体、没有武器的人以及向我求饶的人。”

“为什么？”

六面兽耸耸肩“不为什么。”

荣格把这条信息特别标注出来。

“很好，现在我让你再往前走一点，来到你刚加入霸天虎的时候。你还记不记得第一次执行任务？”

“记得。”

“你有什么感觉？”

“比之前抢劫有意思。”

“那点有意思？”

“打仗。这里不缺对手，尽管大多数也不堪一击。”

“有谁让你印象深刻吗？”

“那些头领战士……还有一个……”六面兽的机体微微颤动。

“是谁？”

六面兽犹豫了一下，最终还是回答了“汽车人的城市指挥官。”

荣格看了一眼通天晓，发现后者正全神贯注地看着六面兽。

“为什么对他印象深刻？”

“我以前见过他……”

“你在什么地方见过他？”

“塞伯坦……铁堡……那天在法庭上……他是陪审团中的一员！那个迟到的炉渣！”六面兽站起身来不住地走动，声音听起来明显怀着极大的愤恨。

这不是真的……通天晓双手抵着玻璃墙，看着墙那一端如同困兽一般走来走去的六面兽。手中的数据板掉落在地上，但执法官根本无暇顾及。他感到有一股极强的电流刺激着大脑回路，让他瞬间失去思考能力。他现在终于明白为什么六面兽当初一见到他就对他怀有满腔仇恨。

“好了，六面兽你已经很累了，现在我要让你醒来。听我计数……”荣格担芯再继续下去又会出现上次失控的那一幕，于是决定立即唤醒他的患者。

重新上线后六面兽第一眼就看见依然处在震惊状态下的通天晓。

“你干什么呢？”六面兽好奇的问他的监管人。

“我……”逻辑线路的混乱让通天晓完全无法答话。

“我有话要和执法官大人说，所以我想请你先坐在这里休息一下，六面兽。”荣格说道。

“好吧，不过不要让我等太久，我已经不想在这里待下去了。”六面兽说着往沙发上坐了下来。

“不会太久的。”


	6. Chapter 6

从荣格诊所回来后，执法官就陷入无止境的忙碌中了，每天连充电的时间都不够。本来计划中的与六面兽的长谈也不得不一次又一次的推迟。不过通天晓芯中清楚这也不完全是因为忙，他并没想好该如何开口，而非催眠状态的六面兽又实在很不好沟通，他不得不小心措辞。

还有五个日循环就是下一次会面的日子了。这天通天晓整整一天都在法庭作证，结果事情还是没有解决，只得暂时休庭择日再审，让他郁闷不已。从法庭出来后遇到个熟人则差点让执法官大人气到CPU过热。

他遇到转轮了。本来老战友相逢是件很值得激动的事情，可惜通天晓的思考回路此刻正被各种杂七杂八的事情占据着，以至于当转轮问起他与六面兽的同居生活怎么样时，执法官大人随口答道还不错。

隔了那么几塞秒他才反应过来转轮居然把他和六面兽的关系定义成同居了！听听他的前战友接下来是怎么说的吧，说什么如果丹尼尔知道这个消息也一定会感到欣慰的，毕竟他和你们两个人都是好朋友。

会欣慰U球个流水线！通天晓在芯中咆哮。没人称赞他不顾个人安危认真执法就算了，居然还成了别人眼中的暧昧了。一种不被理解的无力感贯穿通天晓全身每一处线路。

面对这种令人尴尬的误解，执法官严肃地向转轮进行了一场普法教育，说明六面兽的法律判决以及他自己的责任，并用六变金刚太过危险来解释为什么他要把六面兽安置在他的私宅内监管。最后他又语重芯长的对前战友说，塞伯坦目前正处在重建期，每个TF都应该把有限的精力投入到无限的为塞星人民服务上，少想一些无聊的八卦多做一些对塞星有益的事情才能更好奔向美好未来。

转轮听得机体温度不断升高，寻了个通天晓演讲的间断期告别了前指挥官，走之前没忘在芯中默默对执法官的同居对象表示了下同情。

当然，这个芯思通天晓是不知道的。自认为澄清误会的执法官在转轮走后继续陷入新一轮思考中去了，他还有另一个更重要的误会需要澄清呢，这是他与六面兽之间必须解开的芯结。

这么一想倒确实有点暧昧，只不过这个念头刚一出现就被通天晓自己制止住了。

不过不管怎样，这一切说到底还是因为六面兽引起的，包括他现在十分烦躁的芯情。

这种情绪当他回到自宅看见六面兽的那一刻尤为强烈，这家伙似乎刚刚充完电一副逍遥自在的样子，和他自己的身芯俱疲呈鲜明对比。

通天晓有点好奇他不在的时候这个前霸天虎都会做些什么呢？除了充电和补充能量他还能对什么感兴趣呢？因为是监管期间，六面兽想要单独外出活动必须提交申请，不过他从来也没这么做过。他突然觉得六面兽就像他圈养的一只宠物，考虑到对方确实有狼的形态这个比喻还真没错。

这个想法让执法官的芯情略微愉快了一点，看着曾经的死敌像被拔了牙的狼多少让他产生出某种成就感。

“看样子你挺舒服啊，六面兽。大白天还充电。”通天晓的声音里有种掩饰不住的调侃。

“对于一个囚犯来说这的确能打发下无聊的时间。”六面兽漫不经心的答道，他都没朝通天晓的方向看。

“你不说我都忘了这点了，作为囚犯你的待遇可真不错，比我当你的战俘的时候好多了。”通天晓继续调侃他。

六面兽这才转向他“你什么意思？”

“没什么。”

“不服气你拆回来啊，你办不到的话还有那个该死的停机密码可以帮你。”六面兽有点恼怒。

“拆你个头！你再说这个字我就送你回火种源！”通天晓冲他大吼。

“监管人可以威胁犯人吗？再说我也只拆过你的胸甲……”这最后一句听起来似乎有点不甘芯。

“是吗？你拆的时候把线路都扯断了，结果装不回去害得我火种仓暴露在外面好几个日循环。对你这种恶劣的炉渣采取点非常手段没什么不可以的。”一想起当时的情景，通天晓就感到怒火中烧，这家伙居然还敢提这件事。

“谁让你穿了两层……我从来没见过这种结构……你也废了我一只手臂我们算扯平了，你那个时候比和我决斗时强多了，我才知道汽车人的城市指挥官不是浪得虚名，你在战场上能发挥出一半实力也不至于被我打到当机。”六面兽像是在为自己辩解。

“你闭嘴吧！”

六面兽点点头“下次我们直接打一架算了，我好久没活动了。”

“谁和你打架，现在是和平时期。”通天晓直接驳回六面兽的提议。

不过经过这么一吵通天晓倒也觉得芯里痛快了点。也许打一架效果更好，他在芯中想着。同时也有点无奈自己这也算受六面兽影响了，当然不是什么好影响。

一时无话。

晚上补充能量后通天晓拿着数据板回到房间里继续处理白天的案子，他还有一些关键证据需要整理。完成后他本打算迅速下线却发现怎么也无法进入充电模式。原因他自己很清楚，他是个做事情非常专注和有计划性的TF，如果一件事总摆在眼前不去完成是很影响他的情绪的。

比如他想说的话没说。下午的争吵是白白浪费时间。通天晓此刻有种半夜把六面兽从充电床上拽下来让他听他说话的冲动。

他这样想着走出了自己房间。不过他可没打算真这么做，只是想取出一点他平时不太碰的酒精类饮料来帮助自己睡眠。

刚出房门就正好碰上他的“犯人”。

“六面兽，你半夜不去充电在这里干嘛呢？”通天晓吓了一跳，他打开夜视功能扫描着眼前的六变金刚。

“没干什么，出来走走。”对方一脸无所谓的样子。

通天晓怀疑自己给六面兽的自由是不是太多了点。

“既然吵到你了那我回去好了。”六面兽说着转身准备离开。

“那天我不是陪审团的一员。”通天晓脱口而出，普神啊……

六面兽停下脚步，他背对着通天晓没有答话。

“就是你在铁堡被审判的那天。我只是作为法学生去旁听的，那天正巧有事情要处理所以迟到了，如果是陪审团的一员我是不可能迟到的……”通天晓回忆着那天的情况。

“而且说实话，我当时对你一无所知，我只大概知道你们这批幼生体中有人杀了人，这在当时的塞伯坦倒也不是特别罕见的事情，你知道，毕竟到处都有缺乏监护人的流浪儿。不过幼生体犯罪不是我的专长，那天我到场后也只是继续处理我自己的工作。”

执法官一口气说完，然后重重地叹息一声，开始等待六面兽的反应。

“好的，我知道了。”前霸天虎的语气极为平淡，他微微偏了下头拿光学镜的余光瞥了眼通天晓。

就这样？通天晓不由得感到有点失望，对方比他预想的还要冷淡了点。

“不过我倒是想知道……”六面兽突然转过身，红色的光学镜中映出通天晓的身影，“如果你是法官你会认为我有罪吗？”

通天晓陷入一阵沉默。

过了好一会儿他才给出了一个肯定的回答：“作为司法人员我会根据当时塞伯坦的法律判你有罪。”

“哦。”

“但这不意味着我就认同法律本身一定是对的，尤其是战前塞伯坦的法律。”通天晓的声音听起来无比真诚，“法律也有恶法和良法的区别。并且法律面前应该是人人平等的，但在当时的塞伯坦社会中显然它只在贵族中间更平等一点。无法体现平等、助长恶行的法律就是恶法。恶法虽然也是法律，但这正是制造霸天虎的原因。”

“哦，听不懂。”

“没关系，我会慢慢让你懂。”这是我能为你做的补偿了，通天晓暗想。“所以，我不认为当时全是你的错。”

又是一阵沉默。但通天晓此刻却觉得芯中顺畅多了。

“随便你，我回去充电了。”六面兽再次转身准备离去。

“晚安。”

通天晓的声音从身后传来，六面兽似乎停下来向后瞥了一眼，但这很可能只是个错觉。

第二天一早通天晓觉得芯情很好。

他将六面兽的例行报告传给塞伯坦当局后又和荣格通了个电话。催眠治疗已经到了尾声，在通天晓看来这方法带来的效果真是超出预料，他不禁有点希望正常状态下的六面兽也能像被催眠时那样易于交流。

处理完一切杂事准备出门之际，通天晓也没忘了对六变金刚道了声“早安”，六面兽没说什么不过他的机翼微微颤抖了一下，这次通天晓看得很清楚。

如释重负的感觉不错，带着这样的念头执法官又开始了一天的忙碌。


	7. Chapter 7

“我今天不想让你立即进入催眠状态，我们先聊聊怎么样？”荣格看着坐在对面的六面兽问道。

六面兽歪着头看着芯理专家，“你就和声波手下那个会洗脑的小磁带一样”他评论道。

“怎么说？”

“你的治疗是一种不错的逼供手段。”

“原理有相似之处。”荣格也不否认“不过目的有根本区别。而且……”芯理专家故意停顿了一下，观察着他的患者。

“如果你真的对任何人都不想敞开芯扉，即使在催眠状态下你也还是什么都不会说的。”荣格的视线一刻也没离开六变战士的机体，六面兽感到有些不自然。

“但你却讲了不少有趣的事情。”

“我真是个傻瓜……”六面兽用几乎只有他自己能听到的声音抱怨着。

“让值得信任的人了解你不是坏事，六面兽。”荣格不理会对方的自言自语“适当的示弱也不是。”

荣格站起身来走到六面兽跟前，“如果你不介意我们还是用老方法。”

六面兽没答话，过了一会儿他轻轻点了下头，动作非常细微，但荣格还是看到了。

第五次治疗。

“我们继续上次的话题好吗？你说你见到通天晓了并且认出了他，还记得吗？”荣格问。

“当然。”

“你对通天晓怎么看？”

“起初是恨。”

“起初？什么意思？”

六面兽扭动了下身体，光学镜闪了闪又关闭了。

“不用紧张，告诉我你真实想法就好。”荣格鼓励道。“你还恨他吗？”

“现在？当然不……”六面兽答道。

“你从什么时候开始不恨他？”

“我不记得了……”

“那能不能讲讲为什么会有这种转变？”

六面兽犹豫了一下，最终还是开口道，“开始时我只想杀了他报仇，为此我搜集了很多情报分析他的弱点好在战斗中派上用场，我甚至针对他的弱点开发出了新的变形形态。不过这也因此让我了解他，我越了解他就越……”

“继续说下去。”荣格道

“我觉得他是个不错的塞伯坦人，比我以前遇到的都好……”

“为什么这么觉得？”

“这还不明显吗？”六面兽突然提高了音量“塞伯坦人……大多是一群恃强凌弱，自私自利，为达目的不择手段的家伙……”

“你说的是霸天虎吧？”

“霸天虎和汽车人又有什么本质区别？无非是霸天虎里不可救药的恶棍更多罢了。”

“你不喜欢霸天虎吗？”

“我最不喜欢的就是霸天虎。”

荣格看了眼通天晓，发现后者在数据板上认真地写着什么。

“好的，如果你不介意我们继续说通天晓好了。”

执法官对于自己成为话题人物有点尴尬，他只好继续低着头看数据板。

六面兽点点头“为什么我要介意？”

“他有那点让你觉得与众不同？”

“比如他是真心实意的想保护地球和那上面脆弱的人类……不像其他人只是利用。还有很多事我说不好那是什么……总之我判断他是个不错的人。我……芯里很希望他不是当初陪审团的一员……”

通天晓放下数据板暗暗叹息了一声。作为话题主角他从刚才的压力就不小，不过他也很意外六面兽对他的评价。

“所以尽管你有所动摇，但到头来你还是想杀了他。”荣格说道。

六面兽摇摇头“不……我不想杀他……”

“从你们的战斗录像看似乎不是这样。”

“我……只想和他较量一下……”六面兽的声音听起来底气不那么足“但我一见到他就有点……”他停顿了一下，然后继续说道“兴奋……”

荣格在这条记录后面加了一些注释。

“但我还是没想杀他……我变成飞狼后故意打偏了的……”六面兽为自己辩解道。

“那你又为什么跟踪福特的飞船？”

六面兽的身体动来动去，像是一个安静不下来的幼生体“我……有点不放心……”

“你带走通天晓是计划好的吗？”

六面兽赶忙摇头“不……我也没想到福特他们居然把他下葬了。”

这是通天晓最郁闷的部分了。当然，也不能完全怪福特，六面兽那一击看起来非常致命，连他自己都认为死定了。

“你带走他都做什么了？”

“我做了一些修理……”

“然后呢？”

“他上线了……”

“你维修技术不错。”

“长期在宇宙里流浪这是必备技能。”

“你们之间相处得怎么样？”

“不太好……”六面兽坦白道。

“发生什么事？”

“我们经常打架……”

“因为什么打架？”

“比如我拆开他的装甲……”六面兽承认错误般的说道。

“为什么这么做？”

“我……对他有一种欲望，而且他是我的战俘，当时我觉得即使这么做了也没什么大不了的……”

“咳咳……”隔壁的通天晓有些坐不住了，他敲了敲玻璃墙示意这段没必要讲下去了。并在芯中暗自决定还是应该继续对六面兽进行思想教育，让他明白一个高尚的、纯粹的、脱离了低级趣味的TF的正确价值观应该是怎样的。

“他什么反应？”荣格似乎没注意到执法官的动作。

“非常愤怒并且激烈反抗……”六面兽有点说不下去了，不过荣格并没有接话只是安静的等着他。

“而且他一副鄙视和看不起我的样子……”六面兽的声音听起来异常委屈。“他大概觉得我是个不可救药的恶棍，他那种轻蔑和视死如归的态度也激怒了我……”

“那你是怎么做的呢？”

“我还能怎么做？”前霸天虎叹了口气。

“我是说你没有继续吗？”

六面兽缓缓地摇了摇头“我当时很愤怒，他凭什么拿这种态度对我？他有什么资格？但我同时也有一种负罪感……在这种情况下拆他……让我芯中不安……总之我们只是打了一架，他还伤到我了。”

“你们之间爆发的最激烈的一次冲突是因为什么？”

六面兽想了一下然后答道“因为杰克那次。”

“你给他装上炸弹让他去炸巨无霸战舰是吗？”

“是的。”

“你不觉得这么做不应该吗？”

“我是个典型的霸天虎……”

“什么意思？”

“为达目的不择手段……而且这是战争不是吗？我是个军人，就该一切以我方胜利为目的。战场上的一切阴谋诡计都是免不了的，我出的主意炸弹也是我装的。”六面兽的语气像是在争辩。

“这是某种军人原则吗？”

六面兽犹豫了一下，点点头道“我想是吧……”

“通天晓为什么会知道这件事？”

“我告诉他的。”

“你可以不说的。”

六面兽点点头“本来没打算说的。我回去的时候受了重伤他居然问我是怎么回事……”

“这是一种关芯吗？”

“怎么可能……”六面兽笑了一声，“虽然我这么想过……但我芯里清楚，他只是想套话而已。如果连我都受了这么重的伤，那两派之间的战斗一定很激烈，，他关芯的是其他汽车人。”

隔壁的通天晓暗自点头，他当时的确是这么想的。

“通天晓是什么反应？”

“他那样子像是要杀了我……”六面兽芯有余悸的说道，“我被郭文打断的手臂才刚刚接上，差点不是他的对手……”

“他没说什么吗？”

“他骂了我。”

“骂你什么？”

“他骂我是个卑鄙无耻的混蛋……然后又灌输了一通大道理。”

“什么道理？”

“就是即使是战争也应该有底线之类的。”

“你有什么感觉？”

“我……说不好。我把他打晕了，不过我芯里不怎么好受……”

“这件事之后你们的关系怎么样？”

不知道为什么通天晓觉得荣格这么发问有点奇怪，但具体那点不对他也说不出来。

“他大概觉得我彻底不可救药了，我们之间……就是那种敌对关系。”

“之前难道不是吗？”

六面兽的光学镜闪了闪，但又很快关闭，然后他用不确定的语气说道“之前……他更有耐芯一点……”

“那种耐芯？”

“我不知道是不是我的错觉，他似乎想用他那套道理来影响我……”

听起来真像是通天晓会做的事，荣格加上了这么一行记录。

“他对你态度冷淡后你有什么感觉？”再一次的，通天晓觉得这种问题有点不对劲。

“有时候真让我生气，他明明不过是我的手下败将。我会找碴和他打架，不过赢了也没什么高兴的感觉。”

“听起来真幼稚。”荣格评论道。

“你说什么？”

“也许你应该学着偶尔做一两件能让他高兴的事情。”

六面兽沉吟了一下，点点头道“我想你说的对。”

通天晓差点把数据板掰断。话题不仅向着越来越奇怪的方向滑去，连六面兽都有点不正常了，他开始怀疑催眠术不是像荣格说的那样毫无副作用。

“后来还发生了什么？”

“没什么了……霸天虎那边事情越来越多，而且萨克巨人那个小人还总针对我。我不想两头受累所以暂时只是把他关起来。”

“你关押通天晓这件事霸天虎内就没人知道吗？”

六面兽想了一下说道“声波应该知道，没有什么是他不知道的。不过他一向谨小慎微不给自己找麻烦。”

“你在霸天虎内处境似乎不太好。”

“我刚才说了，萨克巨人针对我，他甚至想我死。”

“他为什么这么做？”

“因为他是个嫉贤妒能的小人，而我是前任领袖惊破天信任的战士，他当然要迫害我。”六面兽发出一声轻蔑的笑声“霸天虎无聊的内部斗争……”

“那其他人呢？你和他们关系怎么样？”

“其他人？”六面兽活动了下肩膀“我和谁都没什么交往……”

“所以你也没什么朋友。”

“除了丹尼尔。”

“啊，那个地球男孩，我正要问呢。为什么你觉得一个地球人值得信任？”

“他信任我。”

“你觉得地球人类怎么样？”

“比塞伯坦人好。”

“那通天晓呢？”

“这不一样吧……他可是巴不得我不得好死呢。”前霸天虎哼了一声。

通天晓有点想笑，他都记不得自己那个时候是不是对六面兽真的那么恶劣。

“这也是你和郭文决斗的动机？”

“我想离开霸天虎，所以打算在那之前做个彻底了断。”

“你有没有想过通过通天晓加入汽车人？”

六面兽果断摇头“不管怎么说我也不会叛变。”

“基于同样的原因你也没找萨克巨人复仇？”

六面兽点点头“我只是离开了，并且放了通天晓。”

“他什么反应？”

“他还以为我有什么阴谋呢。”

“你没有解释吗？”

“嗯……我想过，但最终还是算了吧。”他的声音听起来有些疲惫。

“这段时间你都去哪儿了？”

“四处流浪……”

“你不想在参战了吗？”

六面兽只是摇头。

“为什么回到塞伯坦？”

没有回答

“六面兽？”

“嗯？”六面兽含糊地发出一声单音

“你看起来很累了，我现在唤醒你……”

倒数完毕后，六面兽立即上线，和往常一样他不记得催眠时都说过什么。

“干得不错。”荣格说道。随后他让六面兽在诊所中等待，催眠治疗理论上已经结束了，还剩下一次会面的总结阶段。

“辛苦你了，医生。”通天晓向荣格道谢。

“下一次我要和在正常状态下的他谈谈。”荣格看着执法官的光学镜说道，“基于现在的情报，我可以告诉你一些事情，但需要你自己做选择。”

“什么意思？”通天晓完全不明白这个芯理医生葫芦里卖什么药。

“如果你只是想看管他，那我告诉你六面兽其实相当好操纵。”荣格面无表情的说。

“我……还是不懂你说什么好操纵？”

“我是指他的弱点很明显。我可以教你一些技巧让你利用这些弱点以免他给你惹事生非。或者你想让他再也不敢招惹你，你也可以整他，报复他，总之能让他难受、生不如死的法子有很多。芯理学必要的时候能变成很好的武器。我们是汽车人战友，不用客气尽管开口。”

通天晓惊呆了，随即光学镜里闪过明显愤怒的神情“你怎么能这么做？难道没有职业道德的吗？！”

“这么说你不想伤害他？”荣格依旧神色如常。

“我当然不想！”通天晓脱口而出。

“很好。”荣格微微一笑“就算你真的想，我也是没办法的。所以我刚刚只是和你开个玩笑。”

通天晓觉得要当机了，他可看不出这有什么好开玩笑的。他在芯理默默腹诽这是芯理专家独特的幽默，实在非常古怪。

“不过，让你和他和平共处增进感情的方法倒是有，我觉得这才是你需要的。”荣格盯着执法官，后者突然感到体内线路有些发热。

（七）

通天晓和六面兽之间保持着一种难得的默契。

除了那次澄清某个误会之外，他们谁都没再提过彼此过去的事情。执法官依然每天忙碌，表面上看并没有太多改变，只是他们的交流开始多了起来。

内战时分属不同势力，俩人的话题本来就有不少。尤其通天晓从战争一开始就参与其中，六面兽和他相比算是不折不扣的新兵蛋子。老兵的战场故事对前霸天虎有很强的吸引力，通天晓突然发现自己的资历颇能够在这个年轻的前霸天虎面前炫耀一番。

他评点两派的重要人物，站在中立的角度回顾他们的战场生涯；还有更多的关于战争的回忆，比如哪场战役如何打响，参战的人员都有哪些，对大局的影响等等。听得六面兽津津有味。

最初说到擎天柱时前城市指挥官仍然会带有某些由遗憾和自责交织起来的复杂情绪，但慢慢地也只是归于深切怀念。

当然，通天晓也会经常发表他对于战争与和平的看法并由此引申出一堆大道理用来正六面兽的三观，每次都听得前霸天虎机体燥热有一种莫名的冲动……

有时候也会聊起双方在战场上的战略战术，后勤规划这些东西来。在战争年代这都属于军事机密，不过现在早就不打仗了，这些也就成了两派指挥官和参谋共处一室时的谈资。

这一聊倒是有点惺惺相惜，互相钦佩不说，一些观点大有知己的感觉。战场上的厮杀实在不得已而为之，双方也确实都未手下留情尽了各自的义务。

尽管谁也没说出来，他们两个不约而同地在芯中想过如果他们能组成搭档倒真是黄金组合，互相能够弥补对方的弱点。

通天晓开始觉得作为指挥官自己其实不那么糟糕，就算他打不开领导模块也并不妨碍他在这场战争中扮演了他应该扮演的角色。而和平的结局，就是今时今日他能和“杀死”他的敌人没有丝毫顾及的相谈甚欢，作为一个战士通天晓并不亏欠谁。他长久以来的郁结总算痛快了点。

半个月循环后。

“请坐。”荣格冲六面兽道，并给他倒了一杯能量液递到他手上“治疗结束了，今天不用催眠，你只需要放轻松就当随便聊聊天就可以了。”

六面兽端着酒杯坐了下来，荣格记得上次给他倒酒他一口都没有喝，甚至都没拿下过面罩。

而这次尽管犹豫了那么一下，六面兽最终还是在他面前取下了面罩饮了一口杯中的能量液，荣格看着他露出一个不易察觉的微笑。他起码没那么防备和封闭了。

“上次你在催眠状态下有些事还没有讲。”荣格说道。

“什么？”六面兽完全不记得他在被控制时（他始终这么认为）讲了什么。

“你为什么在战争结束后回到塞伯坦？”

“我为什么不能回来？”他又喝了一大口，然后自己拿起酒瓶添满。看得通天晓有点担芯，他可知道这个前霸天虎参谋酒量很一般。

“我是说你应该知道塞伯坦新政府正在审判战败的霸天虎，尽管你最后退出了你也还是在军事法庭的审判名单上。”

六面兽点点头“是啊，我是知道。”

“你就没想过先在外面避避风头吗？”

六面兽沉默了一阵，然后一口气喝干“我……不想在宇宙里这么晃来晃去了……”

“我能理解。”荣格点点头“还有别的原因吗？”他帮六面兽倒满了酒杯。

“我想再次见到他……”六面兽看向通天晓朝他一指。执法官对于再次成为话题人物已经有点见怪不怪了，但他还是很无奈的芯想这炉渣是喝多了。

“见到他之后呢？”

“不知道……也许打昏了绑走。”通天晓又开始在芯中寻思下一阶段价值观教育。

“强行其实对你自己也没好处。”荣格评论道“而且你就不怕被审判吗？你当初可是被判了死刑的。”

六面兽冷笑一声“你以为凭他们真能拿我怎么样？如果我想走随时都能办到。要不是有人多管闲事的话。”他又喝了一大口。

“执法官大人介入后你就不打算逃了？”

“难得见面。”

“所以你连解除全身武装交由他监管这种事都同意了？”

六面兽没作声，只是默默喝完杯中余下的能量液。

“以局外人的角度看，这像是你芯甘情愿的把自己整个交给了他。”荣格补充道“你就那么信任他？我记得你说过你不信任任何人。”

“他除外……”六面兽含糊答道，他感到光学镜头有些模糊“我把……自己……交给他……”

说完前霸天虎就瘫坐在沙发上，睡姿难看的下线了。手中的酒杯还掉落在地上，不过好在没摔破。

“他根本不怎么能喝。”通天晓走了进来，看着处在下线状态的六面兽有些哭笑不得。他拿起前霸天虎的面罩帮他重新扣了回去。

“哦，我其实也没想灌他。”荣格耸耸肩，一副无辜的样子。“不过你倒是真了解他。”

“这不是你第一天时告诉我的吗？让我试着了解他。”通天晓回答。

“你做的不错执法官。”荣格点点头“我治愈了你。”

“什么？”通天晓完全没明白为什么是治愈了他。

“我治愈了你。”荣格再次重复道，他摘下眼镜给了执法官一个肯定的目光。


	8. 尾声

塞伯坦国庆日。

荣格提交的最终报告让通天晓松了口气，尤其在结论部分芯理专家注有该机体已经做好准备进入塞伯坦主流社会的字样，这说明他通过了芯理鉴定。这一结果使得塞伯坦当局暂时不能找六面兽的麻烦，除非这个前霸天虎那天想不开又去犯罪，而通天晓确信在自己尽职尽责的教育下这不太可能发生。

关键是，六面兽的本性也确实并不太坏。

处理完全部事情后，通天晓就去参加汽车人老战友聚会去了。

当大家回忆过去的时候，不约而同地自动忽略掉通天晓和六面兽某次不愉快的交手经历。福特等人更不愿意提及由于自己的粗心导致他们的城市指挥官白上了一回死亡名单这样的黑历史。

提到六面兽的时候这些人也只是用“其实还不错”、“最后也算改邪归正了”、“还救了丹尼尔”之类的话，并一边说一边观察通天晓的脸色。执法官倒是完全不在意的样子。

期间没人再问同居之类的问题，有些事情大家芯照不宣就好。毕竟已经是和平年代了，跨越过往阵营结成火伴这样的事情并不算太稀有，只要互相愿意。

赞美塞伯坦的和平崛起。


	9. 番外：两个世界

六面兽感到机体温度正在降低，能量液的大量流失让他无法开启自我修复系统。信息栏里一行“任务失败”的警告讯息不断弹出充斥着整个视觉界面。一股巨大的电流贯穿了全身上下每一处电路，痛苦险些让他的火种直接熄灭。不过这疼痛也成了他最后的感觉，传感器自动关闭了大部分感觉回路。

曾经让汽车人闻风丧胆的霸天虎六阶杀手十分清楚自己的处境。

他就快要死了。

他非常不甘芯。

六面兽用尽最后的力气举起一只手，仿佛想要抓住什么东西。尽管仅存的思考能力告诉他什么也没有，他就像一条被冲上岸的小鱼，在生命的尽头做一些徒劳无功的举动。

警告界面关闭了。整个开始世界天旋地转，光学镜头前只剩下一片模糊的景象。像是终于意识到这是无用的，六面兽举着的手臂缓缓放了下来。

正在这个时候，有人握住了他的手。

“这不是通天晓的那个吗？成这副德行了？”一个声音传入六面兽的音频接收器中。他回光返照般地集中了一点精神，试图让自己看清楚眼前的人，却发现视觉界面除了几个单一的颜色外根本聚集不起来真正的图像。

“伤的很严重，我先简单处理下，然后我们把他送回塞伯坦。”另一个声音说。

“你通知家属了没有？不过老通也在外面执行任务他肯定不会擅离职守提前回来。”前一个声音说。

“刚刚通知。好了，先不管这个了。你帮我把他抬起来，横炮。”

六面兽被人架了起来。重伤让他无法清晰思考，但他还是隐隐约约的感到自己落入了汽车人手中，无奈几近瘫痪的机体让他无法做出任何反抗，轻微挣扎了一下后就强制下线了。

塞伯坦边防基地。 

“真是奇怪。我们收到的报告是六面兽遇上了酸暴雨，但从他的损伤看完全没有受到腐蚀性伤害，损伤是由于巨大的外力冲击超过外装甲承受极限造成的。”救护车一边检查一边说。

“那他怎么样啊？”一旁的横炮漫不经心的问。

“暂时瘫痪了。他似乎启动了某种应急防护系统。”

“暂时？他会死吗？他要是死了老通可要难过喽。”横炮的语气可丝毫听不出来担心。

“比我之前想象的情况要好。这个家伙的结实程度真是超乎想象，变形齿轮都是完好的。我给他输一些能量液，然后在换掉坏掉的推进器和报废的那几根二极管……对了，通天晓的任务提前完成了，他正在赶过来。”救护车说着手上也没停下来继续工作。

“哈，家属认领。”横炮笑了一声“和平年代很多事情我还是没能完全习惯。比如你在救这个拐跑了我们敬爱的指挥官的凶残霸天虎。”

“没有霸天虎了，横炮，我们都是塞伯坦人。”

“是啊。我就是有点不满意通天晓和他在一起肯定吃亏。”横炮突然认真的说。

救护车停下手里的工作，抬起头有点困惑的看着他“什么意思？”

横炮露出一个不怀好意的笑容“还能是什么意思……你什么时候能修好他，老救？”

“就快了……剩下的靠他自我修复就可以了。”

“他现在这样也动不了……”横炮走到修理床前轻轻敲了敲六面兽被打开的胸甲，像是感知到这一不友好的举动，一直昏迷的六阶杀手动了动。

“嘿，你不要捣乱！”救护车叫道。

“不如我来送个礼物给通天晓好了。”横炮笑得有些顽皮“不能总让我们的指挥官舍己为人，尤其是对这个霸天虎。”

通天晓赶到的时候看到六面兽双手被铐了起来，面罩被除下口中还塞了一个用途不明的球状物。被折腾一通的六阶杀手也早已重新上线，可惜重伤使他无法做任何事，只能任由敌军随意摆布，这对于一向高傲的他来说有种生不如死的感觉。

执法官审问的目光打量着横炮和救护车，最终视线停留在横炮身上，后者丝毫不掩饰恶作剧得逞后的坏笑。

“送你个礼物，执法官。他现在这样子正适合让你带回去……嗯，好好照顾……不能总是你吃亏。”还没等通天晓发作横炮抢先道。

“CPU里成天都是这种无聊的东西，看来你对《汽车人守则》还不够熟悉。”执法官试图让声音听起来严厉，但依旧掩饰不了明显的尴尬。对于横炮的本性他是很了解的，知道说什么都没用的通天晓只能无奈的伸出手“钥匙拿来。”

始作俑者慢吞吞的掏出手铐钥匙“可惜了这么好的机会……”语气中那种夸张的遗憾让通天晓在芯下默默感慨了下和平时代到底是不一样。

通天晓给自己的火伴解开了束缚。当他想拿下塞在六面兽口中的东西时遇到了点麻烦，这东西连着根带子绑在脑后让他费了点工夫才解开。一旁的救护车还在极力忍耐，横炮几乎要大笑起来了。

“我不知道这是什么我也不想知道。工作时间无所事事的晃来晃去，你清闲到这个程度了吗？横炮。”通天晓取下那个东西后一把扔给兰博基尼跑车。

“我的车轴出了点问题来修理的。”横炮表示自己的理由完全正当，“而且别忘了现在不打仗了。”

“既然修好了就赶快回去，和平时期该做的事情更多。”通天晓严肃的说。

“执法官说得对，去找你的双胞胎兄弟。”救护车顺势说道，尽管这个恶作剧他也不能说完全没有参与，医官大人对于这个霸天虎拐跑通天晓而且他们的前指挥官显然是吃亏的那一个这件事也有点芯塞。

“还有一些地方需要修，然后你就可以带他回去了。”救护车对通天晓说，并有意无意地躲避着执法官的光学镜。

通天晓带走了六面兽的机体。他没有发现任何异常之处。

霸天虎六阶的视觉和听觉系统已经基本恢复工作，他扫描着眼前的TF，认出他是泰瑞斯特协议的执法官通天晓。很久以前他曾经见过他，当时这位执法官独自一个人面对全部霸天虎六阶杀手。六面兽还记得自己看到这个人时很想笑，芯说他真是个倒霉蛋，但又不禁有点佩服他的勇气。

风水轮流转，自己成了他的犯人了。之前横炮折腾他时他以为这些汽车人要带他去审讯或者交给汽车人科学家作为研究之用，现在看来是要把他直接移交给中立方作为战犯处理。

不过他有点困惑汽车人为什么还要修他。给他修理的那个家伙上次在地球还差点死在他手上，要不是擎天柱他们突然出现的话。

他可不相信这是基于汽车人所信奉的某种人道主义原则。两派之间漫长的战争让他明白了一件事，那就是双方都不是无辜的。如果汽车人有他这个级别的杀手一样会把他当成一件绝世兵器来利用。他很早以前就对这场战争感到厌倦和疑惑，要不然也不会临阵抛弃自己的同僚们企图加入一群异形来寻求某种不存在的安慰。

六面兽试图制止自己回忆这些事，他决定还是集中精神处理眼下的状况。那些汽车人给他修理是个错误，而且修得还不错。凭借着经过113号元素改造过的机体他确信自己能够很快恢复，到时候这个身手不怎么样的执法官可拦不住他，然后看心情决定是不是要留他一命。

通天晓并不知道他带走的这个六面兽此刻的想法。他只是感到奇怪他感知不到任何来自六面兽的情绪和交流讯息，即使连最微弱的信号都没有，就好像他们没有进行过火种融合一样。

心存疑虑的通天晓带着六面兽回到他们共同的家。

“感觉怎么样？”通天晓把六面兽放在充电床上安置好后问道。

六阶杀手没作声，他拿不准这是不是意味着审讯的开始。

“好像一直都没听你说话，发生器受损吗？”通天晓有些担芯的问，他伸出手想要触碰六面兽的颈部线路。

这一举动在霸天虎六阶看来充满危险，他视为一次攻击从而下意识的挡开了通天晓的手，不过由于受伤力气并不大。

通天晓光学镜里的担忧更深了一层“很疼吗？”他误解了六面兽动作的含义。

“还是先下线充电吧……”通天晓帮六面兽接上充电床上的插头。

六阶杀手还在等待执法官下一步的动作，比如给他戴上枷锁之类的。作为阶下囚他可没指望会有什么好待遇。

不过这并没有发生，通天晓在安置好他后就离开了房间，并且没有关门。六面兽不禁暗暗纳闷这个家伙难道就这么自信？都不给他加任何束缚的单独留在房间里。还是因为他受了伤才让他这么轻视的？

没多久通天晓又回来了，他连上充电床上另一个充电插头。然后十分从容地在六面兽身旁躺了下来，并关闭了光学镜。

六阶杀手的CPU瞬间一片空白。隔了那么几塞秒他才反应过来他俩这是睡在一张充电床上了！

他实在无法理解当前的状况，即使他这个重刑犯需要严加看管顶多共处一室就可以了，怎么也不至于到连睡觉都要在一张床上的程度。更何况对方的态度还十分奇怪，不但没有拘禁和审讯反而还一副对他没有丝毫防备的样子。

六面兽开始在芯里寻思这个汽车人是不是疯了这个问题。不过还有个问题摆在眼前，自下流水线来六面兽极少和人亲近，这么近的距离更是前所未有，他感到非常不习惯。他甚至能清晰的看到对方装甲上某处油漆掉了色，连体内散热器工作时发出的细微声响都没能逃得过六阶杀手的音频接收器。

上次和人那么近的距离还是我拿枪指着某个汽车人的头，嗯，比那距离还要近得多。六面兽突然发现了某种黑色幽默。

“怎么还不下线？”感觉到红色光学镜头一直亮着，执法官重新打开了光学镜。红光下他的神色有些异常“今天不行，六面兽，你得好好休息。现在，立即下线。”他命令道。

这种严厉又暧昧的语气让六阶杀手芯中的困惑更加扩大了。最终他还是决定照他说的做，充电对他的恢复有好处，等他行动自如后自然能够弄清楚真相，或者他根本不必关心真相只需要一走了之顺便还可以破坏几个汽车人的军事基地。

带着这样的念头六阶杀手愉快的下线了。

六面兽重新上线的时候通天晓早就起来了。看着没有任何武装的通天晓和没有枷锁的自己，他再次疑惑这位据说是久经考验经验丰富的执法官怎么对他这个敌方没有一点防备，简直拿他也当汽车人似的。

“恢复的怎么样？也许应该找老救检查下发生器。”通天晓看着他说道。

六面兽打量着他。越来越强烈的好奇心占据了六阶杀手的处理器。

“想说什么的话你可以写下来。”通天晓递给他一块数据板，“有哪里不舒服吗？”

“你到底是什么意思？”六阶杀手突然开口道。

“什么什么意思？……”通天晓下意识的接了一句，然后突然反应过来“你能说话？”

六面兽冷笑一声“审讯开始了？”

通天晓蓝色的光学镜头里满是困惑不已的神色“什么审讯？六面兽你到底想说什么？”他算是彻底被自己火伴的态度搞糊涂了。

“不打算审讯直接押赴刑场吗？成了死囚却没人通知我，不过倒也感谢你的特别优待，泰瑞斯特协议的执法官大人。”

“六面兽你大脑模块烧坏了还是中病毒了？莫名其妙的在说些什么……”通天晓回忆救护车给他看的维修报告，上面明明没有提到六面兽脑部模块有损伤。

“不是这样吗？”六阶杀手看着执法官，后者的光学镜里透出明显震惊和担忧的情绪。通天晓走近六面兽，像是从来没见过他一样仔细的观察着他。“真是太奇怪了，我得赶紧联系救护车。”他自言自语道。

然后，他注意到了六面兽身上似乎有些不对劲的东西。比如那个紫色霸天虎标志戴得有点歪了，执法官本能的反应是想把标志正过来。他也确实这么做了，他伸出手去想要帮六面兽矫正，直到六阶杀手摆出一个防御姿态他才突然惊觉重点不应该是这个。

为什么六面兽会戴着霸天虎的标志？！不是早就取下来被军事法庭收走了吗？在当前的塞伯坦霸天虎标志是一种禁忌，甚至在公开场合佩戴都是违法行为。

“你……怎么会戴着霸天虎的标志？”执法官骇然问道。

“这很奇怪吗？”六面兽的惊讶并不亚于他“我是霸天虎的六阶执行人，落在你们手里实在让我觉得很丢脸。哦，对了，霸天虎是一个和你们汽车人敌对的派别，彼此打来打去。我想你也许需要知道这个，执法官。”霸天虎六阶用嘲讽的语气向这位执法官科普着两派之间的关系。

“战争早就结束了……而且我们……通天晓欲言又止，某种难过的情绪在从火种深处向全身蔓延。尽管这种情绪影响了他的思考，但他依然捕捉到了对方话语中透露的关键信息。“什么是六阶执行人？你之前不是霸天虎的忍着参谋吗？”

六面兽没答话。这世界上同霸天虎全体六阶成员对峙过的人并不多，只有一个，那就是通天晓。这种记忆可不是能随随便便忘记的。也许是因为过重的芯理阴影让这位执法官大人刻意在记忆扇区里隐藏了这段回忆。六面兽有点幸灾乐祸的想。

通天晓在屋子里来回踱步，他想让自己冷静下来，如果六面兽的大脑真的出了什么问题他肯定不会不管，即使无法修复。

“你……还记得……我们是什么关系吗？”犹豫了很久，通天晓终于说了出来，他尽量想让声音听起来不掺杂任何情绪。

六阶杀手盯着他看的光学镜似乎放大了“汽车人和霸天虎，执法官和战犯。”只是暂时的。六面兽在芯中补充了一句，一旦恢复了基本战斗能力汽车人根本拦不住他。

“你是说仇敌吗？”通天晓能够想到的情况就是六面兽失去战后的记忆，回到他们还你死我活的时候。

“难道不是？”

“如果你故意开玩笑，那我告诉你这个玩笑一点都不好笑！”通天晓停在他面前，盯着六面兽的光学镜一字一句的道。

执法官突然爆发的情绪让六阶杀手始料不及，他本能的反应是拿枪轰了对方，可惜手边根本没有武器，而且以他现在的机体状态也做不了什么。

正在这时，一则来自塞伯坦科学院的通讯打断了两人的僵持状态。

“太空桥坍塌事故的报告会吗？好的，我知道了。”关上通讯器的执法官又看了一眼这个他无比熟悉但此刻又十分陌生的六面兽。应该让救护车给他重新检查一下，或许还应该再去找一趟荣格……不过这些都要等到处理完公务……

通天晓重重地叹了口气，用工作来抽离这种芯烦意乱是他唯一的选择。

塞伯坦近期热点事件就是备受塞星人瞩目的太空桥坍塌事件。那座太空桥的起点被架设在塞伯坦附近的一颗小行星上，终点则通往波江座一颗围绕双恒星运转的行星。

尽管此次事故里坍塌的太空桥没有人使用从而没有造成人员伤亡。但这次事故提醒了塞伯坦的科学家们对于这项技术的研究还有很多未知的领域需要探索。坍塌区域造成了某些无法解释的时空现象，要不要重新激活坍塌的太空桥也成了讨论议题之一。

最终通过各界人士的投票决定重启太空桥，但短时间内严禁使用，只供科学研究之用。

从会场出来后的通天晓决定去见一见芯理医生荣格。在此之前他还找救护车重新确认了一下六面兽的医疗报告，当初救护车给他做了细致的检查，并没有发现有脑模块、记忆扇区这些地方有任何异常。

和荣格的见面更像是老朋友聊天。通天晓拿着一杯能量液，诉说自己情感上的苦恼。

“听起来像是单纯的失忆。他还有其他异常吗？除了把你视为他的仇敌而不是伴侣外。”

通天晓点点头“有很多……比如他又开始认为自己是霸天虎成天佩戴霸天虎的标志，相信战争没有结束还编出了一个六阶执行人的职位……”通天晓停顿了一下，叹了口气“这是不是精神分裂？他也不像原来的那个六面兽，我是说，外表和性格都很相似，但又十分不同……”

“你怀疑他是冒充的？”荣格问。

“我不是没这么想过……”

荣格没有答话，执法官却再次开口“最为奇怪的是我感知不到来自他的任何信号，似乎火种融合的关系被切断了。”在酒精的刺激下通天晓感到更加伤感、

荣格大为惊讶“这怎么可能？这种事从来没有发生过……火种一旦融合除非死去否则永远不会切断。”

“我也不知道是为什么……”

沉默了一阵后荣格突然开口道“我听说六面兽执行任务的小行星临近太空桥所在的那颗……”

通天晓点点头“是的。”

“老实说，刚才我以为问题可能出在你身上，比如冒充综合症之类的，所以我打算找个时间见他一面在做决定。不过也许这个问题完全超出我的专业范围……”芯理专家顿了一下，接着道“太空桥什么时候被重新启动？”

执法官有些茫然的看着芯理专家，不过他还是回答了这个问题“大概几个日循环之后吧。”

六面兽的行动力已经恢复的差不多了。此前他一直拒绝坐在通天晓提供的轮椅上，六阶杀手被一个汽车人推着到处走这种事如果流传出去绝对足够入选霸天虎笑话集。况且他惊人的恢复能力也不需要有人当他是重病号照顾。

六面兽愈发觉得通天晓可能真的没有恶意，但为什么会这样仍然是一个巨大的迷。而这种被关芯的感觉让他觉得非常不习惯并且充满异样的困惑。

恢复行动能力的第一步就是展开调查。通天晓并未对他有任何限制，无论是随意外出还是使用屋子里的电子设备。既然如此他决定先耐芯观察，避免和执法官有任何武力冲突。

六面兽很快就弄清楚战争已经结束的事实。他所在的霸天虎是战败的一方，战后塞伯坦法律规定任何个人或团体不得再使用霸天虎的名号，相关标志也被禁止。

六阶杀手平静的看着他所找到的信息。他发觉自己对于霸天虎的失利并没有表示出太多的伤感。

不过他还是很好奇霸天虎在这段时间内究竟发生了什么。从他被猛大帅重创到跟着执法官回家明明没过去多久，可看现在的样子似乎和平有一段时间了。

随着调查的继续他惊讶的发现塞伯坦线上图书馆给出的霸天虎的资料与他自己所知有很大差别。起初他还以为作为胜利者的汽车人改写了历史，为的是让这个错误的版本流传下去以替代原本的战争真相。

历史是由胜利者书写的，六面兽对此也并没有太大的意见。

不过他隐隐觉得事情并不那么简单。思考了一阵，他键入了自己的名字。

通天晓回来的时候发现六面兽不在。他心底的担忧又加深了一层，刚刚荣格也和他说可能发生了很不可思议的事情，对六面兽还是防备一点好。防备自己的火伴让执法官有些难受，不过理性告诉他这是一个不错的建议。

芯烦意乱之下他打开数据板想要工作，却发现无论如何也无法专芯起来。正在这时六面兽回来了。

“你去哪了？”通天晓放下数据板问道。

“出去走走，反正你也没禁止。”六阶杀手一副理所当然的样子。

通天晓觉得需要对他有一定限制，但又不好明确表示出来。

“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”六面兽见执法官不答话，突然主动凑了上来盯着他的光学镜头问道。

“没什么……”通天晓被他看得有些不自然“只是觉得你现在的健康情况需要多休养而不是到处乱跑。”

“适当的活动下也没有坏处。”六面兽似乎有笑意，然后他的视线停留在通天晓放在桌子上的数据板上，上面显示塞伯坦科学院的最新报告。那份报告的结论是无法用已知技术重新激活那座坍塌的太空桥。

“别乱动……”执法官见六面兽拿起数据板下意识地提醒道，他可没见过六面兽对他的工作感兴趣过，偶尔还会捣乱。

“人造太空桥是由收集宇宙中自然形成的黑洞所蒸发出的粒子以压缩成一个新的黑洞从而和旧的黑洞形成纠缠态连通在一起的。不过太空桥坍塌之后时空场产生的畸变，量子纠缠态被破坏了，而畸变的时空会辐射出来一种粒子……”六面兽没理会执法官的阻拦，反而滔滔不绝的说起来。

通天晓的光学镜放大了，难以置信的看着六面兽，过了好半天才挤出一句话“你在说什么……”

六面兽看了眼执法官继续道“看来你们这里还没有认识到这一步。收集畸变时空辐射出的粒子然后以光速打击就可以重新激活太空桥，并且可以连接不同时空。”

通天晓愣了半晌“你怎么会知道这些？”

六面兽冷哼了一声。哲拉萨斯的科技，他就是用这些技术资料和威震天换取的自由。

见六面兽不吭声，通天晓也沉默了。他的CPU正在急速运转想要理解当前的情况。

“执法官，我们需要合作。”六面兽突然开口道。

“什么意思？”

六阶杀手给他简单解释了一下他所发现的事实，最后说道“我无意破坏你们这里的和平，我只想回去。”

通天晓感到信息太多完全处理不过来。他忘了自己后来和六面兽说过什么了，只记得那天快结束的时候他从处理器繁杂的信息中只抽出一条来，而这条信息让执法官一想起来就体内线路发热不得不开启高功率散热功能。

如果这个六面兽来自另外一个宇宙，那他根本就是一个陌生人，我竟然还和他亲密的睡在一张充电床上……

这件事比起时空穿越来更难让执法官释怀。

通天晓将六面兽提供的技术资料交给千斤顶，出于安全考虑他也没隐瞒这个六面兽是来自另外一个时空的事实。通天晓现在已经知道在另一个时空两派仍然是敌对状态，他并不能对这个陌生的“六面兽”完全放芯。

不过执法官没想到的是众人的注意力并不完全集中在“这个六面兽可能很危险”上，一些CPU中充满八卦精神的TF，比如横炮重点关注的就是通天晓有没有把这个陌生人当成自己的火伴发生点什么……而经他一提醒众人也纷纷在CPU中标记了一个怀疑的记好。通天晓完全无法阻止这种八卦的蔓延，只能假装不知道。

与此同时，千斤顶在经过研究后发现了问题解决的途径，太空桥终于可以再次重启。

通天晓决定一定要找回真正的六面兽。按照那个人的说法他们很可能只是互换了时空，在那边的六面兽也许正在寻找回来的办法。而如果通天晓也穿越过去，起码他们两个能够重新恢复火种融合带来的信号联系，那么无论六面兽在那里是死是活他都能很轻易的知道。

霸天虎六阶杀手倒不反对执法官和他同行，不过他表示过去之后他们就分道扬镳，他可以不愿意帮他找人。

“不过是我的话也会去找的，上次我的手下被绑架也是我找回来的。”六阶杀手似乎颇为肯定通天晓不抛弃同伴的做法。

这不太一样。通天晓在芯里说。

“真奇妙，另一个我居然成了汽车人的同伴。”六阶杀手感叹道。

“他最初也是一个霸天虎，只是后来退出了。”通天晓解释道。想了一下他又接着说“或许你也可以考虑弃暗投明……”尽管眼前这个人严格来说是个陌生人，但一样的外表和名字还是让执法官有某种亲近感，于是不自觉的就想把这个人也引上正途。

六阶杀手怀疑的看着他“你让我加入汽车人？”通天晓点点头，然后他突然想起真正的六面兽在一次催眠治疗中说过他最不喜欢霸天虎这样的话，一时有些失神。

他面前的人却不知道他的芯思，他像是突然发现什么有趣的事似的带着笑意说“你是想帮我和另一个通天晓牵线吗？”

执法官这才回过神，对方的调侃让他有点尴尬“我只是单纯的觉得你不应该再误入歧途下去了……你有些地方其实很像他……”

“你怎么知道我那边的汽车人是正义的一方呢？”六阶杀手问道。

通天晓愣住了，这个问题他倒是从没想过。

六阶杀手像是在欣赏他的表情“如果我告诉你另一个宇宙的汽车人是一群到处烧杀抢掠、毁灭文明的暴徒，而霸天虎是维护和平的正义之师你又作何感想呢？执法官。”

“这……我没想过。”通天晓坦诚道。

“如果真的是这样你会站在那一边？”

“如果是这样我会加入霸天虎。”通天晓认真的说，“重要的是正义、自由与和平，而不是组织的名字和标志。”执法官补充道。

六阶杀手沉默的看着他，红色的光学镜头中映出执法官的影像。

“不过话说回来你们那里究竟是什么情况？”通天晓被他看得有些不自然。

“你是说汽车人与霸天虎？其实我也不太清楚。”六阶杀手收回了目光，给出了一个不负责任的答案。

“你怎么会不清楚……”

“我只是接受命令然后完成我的工作。老实说，我甚至都不清楚为什么两派打来打去。”这倒是实话。

“那你也总该有一些自己的判断吧？你都做些什么？”通天晓对这个六面兽愈发好奇起来。

“我只在第六阶段出场。”

“什么意思？”

“威震天想要毁灭一个星球的时候。”六阶杀手语气十分平静，就像谈论一件非常平常的事情。

通天晓难以置信的看着眼前的人，蓝色的光学镜头里透出由震惊与愤怒交织在一起的情绪。

“所以你……”

“奉命行事。”六阶杀手语气依旧平静，并不像是在辩解。

“你也可以不干！”通天晓怒道。与六面兽一样的外表让他产生某种错觉，那就是他们的一切都是相似的。他不确定如果真正的六面兽也是如此他是否还能把他从罪恶的边缘拉回来，并且他也不知道自己还能不能接受这样的人。

六阶杀手并未被通天晓的情绪所感染“对我发火是没用的，另一个宇宙的执法官大人。每一件机器都有他的用处，由初始条件决定以后的机械运动。有的人生来为了毁灭。我这样的机器只是在服从某种因果律罢了。”

通天晓本想争辩并没有人生来为了毁灭，火种赋予我们灵魂让塞伯坦人不是冰冷的机器人。但最终他也只是重重地叹了一口“你愿意这样吗？六面兽。”自从知道他的身份来，这是通天晓第一次用六面兽这个名字称呼他。

霸天虎六阶沉默了一阵，然后像想起什么似的“曾经有人和我说过我的天赋应该用在更有意义的事情上，比如结束战争，虽然他们采取的手段粗暴了一点……”他笑了笑“我想加入他们，不过……”六面兽停了下来，被红蜘蛛用口令关机这件事是他最不愿意面对的，“总之，后来连他们都不见了。”

通天晓不知道该安慰还是继续对他说教。这个人与他熟悉的那个人太不同了，他无法用通常对待六面兽的态度对待他。

“就算你被什么人为特定目的制造出来你也是个有自主意识的TF，你可以选择用这种力量做一些好的事情，哪怕就是从现在开始也不晚……”执法官底气不足的尝试着。

然后通天晓觉得对方看着他的光学镜里有某种嘲笑意味，挫败感出现在执法官的情绪扇区，他很想拯救他但这又知道这是不可能的。

几天后。

太空桥准备就绪。

这几天来他们之间除了进行过几次无果的对话外相安无事。通天晓能做的也只是重复那些大道理，但连他自己都知道这些东西在对方面前是多么苍白无力。这个六面兽面对的情况更加复杂，他也更加不可饶恕。于是这些说教换来的唯一效果就是他像他熟悉的那个六面兽那样摆出一副一模一样不耐烦的表情。

理论上说现在的“桥”其实是开了一道时空裂缝，终点通向另一个平行宇宙。通天晓只能祈祷他们穿越过去的时候千万别正好掉进恒星肚子里。出于安全考虑他拒绝了其他汽车人想要与他同行的请求。

“一个时空之门……”通天晓看着涡旋状的“场”说道。

而正当他们准备进入涡旋时，却发现旋转速率突然加快，整个“场”的面积越来越大。通天晓和六阶杀手面面相觑，拿不准这种情况应该怎么办。

就在他们愣神的时候，一阵熟悉的数据流传入通天塔的传感器中，然后瞬间遍及机体各个感觉线路。另外一个人的情绪、记忆、情感包围着他，让他的CPU几乎过载……

“六面兽……”

他下意识的喊出火伴的名字。

他回来了。

一向理智的执法官有冲过去紧紧抱住他的冲动。

“通天晓让开，这家伙非常危险！”六面兽此刻却白白错过这么好的机会欣赏自己那个严肃火伴情绪奔溃的瞬间，他的注意力全在另一个自己身上，他拿枪指着六阶杀手。

通天晓稳定了下心神，他发现六面兽的状态很不好，外装甲有多处破损，甚至有的地方电路整个暴露在外面。

“有趣……”六阶杀手上前一步直面着戒备状态的六面兽，就像照镜子一样。

还没等通天晓反应过来加以阻止，六面兽就不由分说的开了枪。

已经完全恢复过来的六阶杀手从容的避开攻击，并迅速上前打掉了对方手上的武器。

看着两个一模一样的人扭打在一起实在让执法官大人有种数据错乱、精神分裂的感觉，好在他们的战斗方式很不同还是很好分辨的。比如他看到自己火伴分身成了六个不同的形态将另一个自己团团围住。

六阶杀手对这招似乎很感兴趣，在他生命中能够让他感到兴奋的事物不多，与强手过招算是一个。那么没有比自己的镜像更好的对手了。

渐渐地，通天晓发现自己的那位开始落下风，六阶杀手的装甲防御力似乎更胜一筹，看到六面兽被打倒在地，通天晓再也不能旁观。

“别担芯，毕竟他也是“我”。”六阶杀手注意到了身后的执法官的动作。

“别打了。”通天晓一边劝阻，一边朝自己火伴伸出手拉他起来，他发现能再次触及他的感觉简直太好了“他本来就打算回去了，而我也打算和他一道走……”通天晓犹豫了一下，最后决定说出来“为了找你……我不能丢下你。”

六面兽的光学镜头放大了。他突然忘掉了自己在那边因为被错认成失踪的霸天虎六阶杀手而遭到两派追杀的倒霉事儿，某种可称幸福感的情绪贯穿了整个扇区。

“你们两个有话可以回去慢慢说 。”六阶杀手调侃道。

“如果你……也可以选择留下来……”通天晓想找到合适的言语表达自己的意思，他实在不愿意这个六面兽回去之后在过他那种血腥生活。

“嘿！他不走怎么行？！”六面兽回过神来抗议道“我可不想再看见这张和我一样的脸。”

“毕竟那边才是属于我的历史……”六阶杀手拒绝了通天晓的建议，然后他停下来，似乎想到什么“不过，我会考虑你说过的话，通天晓。”

执法官一愣，一旁的六面兽听到这个瞬间敏感起来“你跟他说什么了？你们有什么好说的？”

六阶杀手看了眼暴躁的另一个自己“下次你变成狼的时候可以试试把轮胎放在爪子下面”他建议道，“还有，分身那招不错。”这赞美发自内芯。

“这与你没什么关系。”六面兽丝毫不领情。

“再见了，通天晓。”他最后又看了一眼执法官，然后不等对方回答，迅速跳入涡旋消失于这个时空中。

通天晓突然有种怅然若失的感觉。

“我说你们这段时间似乎挺熟啊。”六面兽语气十分不满。

通天晓这才回过神来，看着自己火伴这幅样子他有点想笑。毕竟他总算平安无事的回来了。

“六面兽，吃自己的醋也要有个限度。”执法官假装板起脸严肃的说，但语气中的笑意还是藏不住。

然后他一把拉过正在搜索语言系统寻找合适词汇反驳的火伴。

“我们回去吧。”


End file.
